


operation: neon peach

by psychedelicbubblegum



Category: Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: (but he's a proud papa still), Ben Moss Is Done™, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, Sawyer and Tilda are just very in love, Slice of Life, but they're lovable idiots, they're also idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum/pseuds/psychedelicbubblegum
Summary: Tilda helps her boyfriend dye his hair. They're also sappy, laugh about dumb stuff, and reflect on how Ben is 100% done with hair dye staining his (very expensive) bathroom floor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	operation: neon peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accidental_Ducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/gifts).



The rogue droplets of hair dye dispersed across the bathroom floor seemed twice as vivid against the muted blue of the tiling.

Against the pale expanse of Tilda’s arms - dotted with the occasional rogue freckle - it seemed to glow even brighter.

The shades name - neon peach - lived up to its promise. It was a brilliant pale orange - a surreal, brazen sunset; vibrant and sweet in its loudness - that seemed to ignite flecks of gold within Sawyer’s eyes. Dressed in his faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt (the same one his mom had got him for his eighth birthday) and rattiest pair of black jeans, he was still an effortless blend of cute and handsome; the million voltage glow of his smile at ease with the soft curve of his jawline. Tilda was complimentary informal in her own clothing - an aged blue tank top (flecked with paint) and harem pants.

She would’ve liked to have claimed she wasn’t surprised by her boyfriends’ latest choice for his hair colour - it was rarer to see Sawyer Moss’ natural hair colour than him trying out an unusual, off-the-wall shade - but orange was a new one, even on him.

Blues, purples and greens had been what Sawyer was initially drawn to. The melodic glow of those colours - tones ranging from fantastical to punkish - seemed to reflect the gentleness of her boyfriends’ nature: a whirl of mermaid like wonder. It was no surprise that he’d taken to swimming with a dozen times more grace than her as kids.

But she’d have been the biggest liar of all if she denied the latest colour didn’t suit him.

A little biased, no doubt her mom would tease her with - smile that dry fondness she’d fixed upon her daughter when Tilda still liked to claim seeing Sawyer’s smile didn’t erupt butterflies in her stomach ( _ nor had she wondered what it would be like to feel his lips press against her own... _ ) - but still total honesty. Sawyer Moss had been blessed with the gift of suiting any hair colour he set his sights on trying. Seemed a fair trade off with her getting the fearless bravado.

That and the patience to learn bonafide  _ sorcery _ .

“We’re gonna have to clean the floor again...” Her boyfriend sighed as he drummed his fingers against the tiles, sat cross legged on the floor while she perched behind him on the toilet seat; feet planted either side of him, nails still painted a moody plum (remnant of Sawyer’s last hair colour - she’d wanted to match up).

“Maybe we can just ask your dad to build us a special hair dye room?” Tilda replied with a grin, kneading more of the dye into his roots. “Then he won’t have to worry about his tiles getting reworked ala Jackson Pollock!” For a moment she paused, brow furrowing as she gazed down at her boyfriend (still felt a little unreal). “Does he even know about the new colour?”

She was rewarded with a sheepish smile that answered the question before he spoke. “Not exactly...” His fingers began to patter against the floor a little quicker, “I’m calling it my homecoming present for him when he gets back from his trip!”

Ben Moss was easily the kind of man you could picture being astounded with the son he’d produced.

A tight-laced, no-nonsense, constantly sarcastic lawyer who’s second skin was Armani suits and modestly patterned ties, you would have imagined him to produce a mini-me with ease: sharply dressed, more than likely on the preppy side with blazers and brogues. He’d passed that sharp-witted edge onto his son, that was undeniable, but whereas Ben was a steady stream - content at chipping away where his work and plans were concerned; Sawyer was a whirlpool. Transfixing, unpredictable but utterly at home in his own creativity. He laughed with ease and there was every bit his mother about him when he joked or handed out easy compliments.

Quite frankly though, underneath his exasperated veneer, Matilda Webb was certain the man wouldn’t have had his son be anyone else.

“Ohh,” Tilda’s smile became broader as she. “I’m certain it’ll be a surprise!” They shared a conspiratorial look then - no doubt overly intense and unsubtle: it held for a minute before they both descended into giggles, Tilda barely resisting the urge to cover her hand with her mouth, rocking back slightly on the seat as she let out a distinctly unattractive snort. 

(Neon peach may have looked good on Sawyer’s hair, but she wasn’t confident it’d make good for fake tan...)

“Why are we total morons?” She wheezed, shaking her head as she returned to coating once more, the wet slide of the dye against his fluffy hair never something she quite adjusted to in its unpleasance. If she hadn’t come into contact with genuine ectoplasm (in all its gooey, viscous glory), Tilda would’ve easily made a comparison (now she couldn’t bring herself too though;  _ Dennis would’ve never forgiven such a transgression _ ). “Is that how we became attracted to each other in the first place?”

“What?” Sawyer’s grin was strong in his voice, so palpable as he spoke that he didn’t need to turn around to present her with the glitter of his eyes and glint of his smile. ”We’re both so stupid we fit together perfectly?”

“Don’t you know it, Tot.” She rewarded him with a dramatic wink, shimmying her shoulders with the ridiculous motion.

More hair dye was flicked upon the floor as they descended into another round of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> just a gift for a dear, lovely friend! I hope you enjoy reading the fluff of our two lovesick monster hunters!


End file.
